Llamadas telefónicas
by Amidala Granger
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN ¿Qué hacer cuando tu pareja te llama en el momento más inapropiado desesperadamente... necesitado?
1. Kazuha Heiji

_EDIT 08/12/2011: Tal y como he dicho en el profile, ahora que ya llevo dos años en la carrera de Traducción y se supone que he mejorado notablemente mis habilidades, le he dado un buen repaso a la historia y he corregido los errores más graves (esos por los que me suspenderían ahora, y por lo visto no eran pocos xD). ¡Gracias a todos los que la habéis leído!_

**Llamadas telefónicas**

_Por Jojo_

Siempre había pensado que había elegido el trabajo perfecto. Emocionante, interesante, algo peligroso y para nada rutinario. Realmente parecía el trabajo perfecto.

"Y todavía pienso que es perfecto para mí…" suspiró Heiji "¡si no fuera por estos malditos informes!"

Investigar un caso, resolverlo y presentar con orgullo la solución al misterio proporcionaba una emoción enorme, pero tener que escribirlo era una de las cosas más aburridas que uno se podía imaginar. "Honestamente, si lo hubiera sabido antes, yo…" hizo una mueca "todavía me hubiera hecho detective".

Miró perezosamente alrededor del departamento de policía. Vio caras adormecidas. Algunos fumaban y charlaban, otros realizaban llamadas telefónicas o escribían informes, al igual que él. Realmente, ¿para qué había ido esa mañana? ¿Qué utilidad le había reportado? ¿Hacer ese emocionante informe?, se quejó mentalmente.

Hora y media después, encontraba cada vez más difícil concentrarse en su trabajo. Había intentado que su cabeza trabajara apropiadamente. Diez minutos después, el timbre del teléfono hizo que sus casi cerrados ojos se abrieran de forma abrupta. Apartó hojas, informes y carpetas para localizar rápidamente el aparato.

—Departamento de policía. Hattori junior al teléfono. ¿En qué puedo…?

—¡Hola, Junior! —una voz divertida contestó al otro lado de la línea. Heiji se sentó algo más derecho.

—¡Kazuha! —se alegró de escuchar una voz conocida que le pudiera distraer de sus escritos durante un rato—. ¿Qué hay?

—Oh, simplemente me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo

—Jeje, ¿me echabas de menos?

I'm only happy when I'm with you (solo estoy feliz cuando estoy contigo)  
I only feel good when I'm talking to you (solo me siento bien cuando hablo contigo)  
AndI'm a mess when you don't call me (y soy un desastre cuando no me llamas)  
Call me at night (llámame por la noche)  
Where did you go (Dónde fuiste)  
Where did you go (Dónde fuiste)  
And did you think of me (y si pensaste en mí)

—Puedes apostarlo —se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Ya te hablé de este caso el lunes, ¿verdad? Ese que resolví tan fácilmente —Oye, que dejaría de ser Heiji si su ego no apareciera en esas circunstancias.

—Sí —respondió claramente divertida.

—Bueno, todavía estoy escribiendo el maldito informe. ¿Y tú qué estabas haciendo? —miró el desorden de su mesa mientras colocaba el auricular del teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro con toda la elegancia del mundo.

—¿Perdona? – contestó Kazuha, satisfecha de que no pudiera ver su expresión comprometedora de la misma manera que ella pretendía no haberle oído—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Que qué haces —le preguntó el hombre, deliciosamente ajeno a sus intenciones.

—Bueno, ya que lo quieres saber…—hizo una pausa para aumentar el efecto que sabía que provocarían en él las siguientes palabras—: Estoy tumbada aquí, con mis shorts y mi blusa sin tirantes, sola, en nuestra cama, aburrida y solitaria, mi mano en mi blusa y pensando en nuestra última noche —se detuvo con la intención de que sus palabras penetraran en la, en ocasiones, densa mente de Heiji.

Y de hecho, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se le cortó la respiración. ¡Algo había entendido mal!

—¿Ka…Kazuha? – murmuró incrédulo.

—… y todavía puedo sentir tu tacto en mi piel. Tus calientes labios que dejan ardientes rastros de deseo por toda mi piel, sin dejar ninguna zona por tocar.

El calor se disparó en la mente de Heiji a medida que la escuchaba, ahora sujetando el auricular del teléfono con sus dos manos y hundiéndose más profundamente en su silla.

—¡Kazuha! ¿Qué estás hac…?

—Y… —siguió, ignorándole—, la manera en la que tus besos hacían que mis rodillas temblaran y mi corazón se acelerara. Tus manos que me dejaron sin respiración, rogando por caricias donde solo tú sabes tocarme, que saben mis zonas secretas que hacen que me vuelva loca cuando las tocas…

—Ka…Ka…Kazuha —intentó de nuevo en un tono desesperado, sin poder evitar que su mirada se dirigiera a la puerta cerrada del señor Toyama. Su padre debería asegurarse de encontrar un buen sitio para el cadáver de Heiji cuanto antes si tuviera alguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento—. N…No creo que debamos…

—Oh, Heiji —volvió a ignorarle y gimió con suavidad al otro lado del teléfono.

El susodicho cerró la boca de inmediato y tragó saliva de una manera claramente audible para Kazuha, quien se rió mentalmente. El gran y tranquilo detective estaba hecho un flan, y con sólo unas palabras.

—…cómo anhelo tus grandes manos en mi piel. Cómo las deseo, acariciándome otra vez, por todas partes, dándome un placer inimaginable mientras se aseguran de que jamás olvidaré cómo sentirte, haciéndome tuya más y más con cada contacto mientras besas cada parte de mi cuerpo, buscando los secretos más escondidos que puede que esconda para ti. El modo que haces que me olvide del mundo, hacer que pierda el control y dejarme sin palabras y deseando más…

I want to review my kisses (Quiero volver a besarte)  
On every inch of your body (en cada rincón de tu cuerpo)  
I want to reveal my secrets (quiero revelarte mis secretos)  
That only you should know (que solo tú deberías saber)  
I feel all this pain inside of me (y sentir todo este dolor dentro de mí)  
That only your lips can make better (que solo tus labios pueden amainar)  
I wanna review my kisses (Quiero volver a besarte)  
So you won't forget that you are mine (para que no olvides que eres mío)

La respiración de Heiji se descontrolaba al tiempo que miraba alrededor con pánico, aterrorizado ante el pensamiento de que le pillaran y, al mismo tiempo, hipnotizado con su erótica y más que seductiva voz. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que dolía, y lo presionó con una mano con la intención de evitar que le diera un ataque.

—¿Puedes imaginarme, espatarrada en nuestra cama, completamente excitada y necesitada de ti?

No se dio cuenta de que la imagen había estado vagando por su mente, pero de repente estaba ahí: una enorme y nitidísima imagen de Kazuha de la noche anterior, tumbada en la cama, vestida únicamente con sus besos y retorciéndose en el éxtasis al que él le había llevado.

Un ruido le devolvió a la realidad. Conmocionado, miró a su izquierda y observó sonrojado a dos de sus colegas. A uno de ellos se le había caído un libro, pero seguían hablando sin percatarse de su presencia. Presionó su corazón y el auricular con más firmeza.

—¿Puedes, Heiji? —le preguntó de nuevo la sensual voz al otro lado. Heiji tragó saliva e intentó hacer de tripas corazón.

—Ka…Kazuha… No creo que se una buena idea el…

—¿Estás diciendo que no me quieres? —su tono erótico tomó un matiz de tristeza y dolor. Pudo visualizarla con total claridad haciendo un mohín.

—¿Q…qué? —no podía creer que ella pudiera pensar en algo como eso _ahora_. Agachó la cabeza y se miró a sí mismo. Inconscientemente, se deslizó con su silla bajo la mesa antes de contestarle—. No seas estúpida. Creo que la evidencia habla por sí misma.

Si ella no conociera a Heiji tan bien como lo hacía, le hubiese preocupado su respuesta y no le hubiera entendido. Pero tenía una imagen de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Muy nítida.

—¿Heiji? —una voz familiar tras él le provocó que un sudor frío de puro terror recorriera su columna vertebral. Heiji sujetó el teléfono con más fuerza entre sus manos y se giró en su silla, intentando esconder el hecho que su corazón se había parado y estaba petrificado.

—¡Señor Toyama! —intentó parecer alegre pero no pudo evitar un ligero tono de pánico en su voz. Tratando de ocultarlo, sonrió lo más inocentemente que pudo a su suegro.

—Necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir un segundo? —el viejo oficial de policía le hablaba desde la entrada de su oficina.

—¡Oh! —Heiji empezó a sudar. Sabía que levantarse ahora era completamente imposible sin avergonzarse sobremanera—. Ahora es un mal momento… estoy… en algo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que…? —pero Toyama fue interrumpido por alguien llamando a Heiji.

—Ahh, Heiji… —Kazuha gimió con placer en el teléfono. Heiji solo atinó a sonrojarse más aún, presionando el teléfono con fuerza en un inútil intento de ahogar el sonido que venía de ella. El ritmo que llevaba su corazón dolía y su estómago daba vueltas. ¿Por qué no se lo tragaba la tierra cuando lo necesitaba?

Pero para su suerte, el padre de Kazuha estaba demasiado lejos para oír la voz de su hija apropiadamente. Solo pudo darse cuenta de que era su voz, pero nada más.

—Oh, ¿está mi hija al teléfono? —Heiji quiso gritar NO y correr lejos pero no era una opción viable.

—S…sí —admitió a regañadientes.

—Estupendo, quería hablar con ella de todas maneras. ¿Puedes pasármela unos seg…?

—¡NO! —gritó Heiji al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza aún el auricular. Toyama alzó una ceja y empezó a sudar aún más—. Q…q…quiero decir… que en este momento estamos muy…liados… es una conversación importante y… —su voz se fue apagando y su cara cada vez se parecía más a un tomate. Oh, Dios, si al menos pudiera sobrevivir a ese día… ¿Por qué iba a creerse Toyama esas excusas?

—Oh, ya veo. ¡Los dos tortolitos quieren privacidad! —Toyama le sonrió con complicidad.

¿No era conocida la gente de Osaka por su gran habilidad para hacer buenas excusas en un instante?

"¡Gracias a Dios por las ventajas de los recién casados!", fue todo lo que pudo pensar Heiji al tiempo que le sonreía a modo de disculpa.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Oh, no, lo entiendo. Pero no tardéis mucho, que cuando acabe quiero verte en mi oficina

—De acuerdo, no hay problema —Heiji todavía le sonreía a Toyama, pensando honestamente cómo diablos iba a conseguir quitarse ese "pequeño" problema de encima…

Cuando volvió a su trabajo, tomó de nuevo el teléfono.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de LO CERCA que estuvo? ¡Tu padre me hubiera matado si hubiera descubierto qué estamos haciendo ahora! —susurró con fiereza y gruñó irritado cuando oyó la risita divertida de Kazuha— Oh, ¿crees que es divertido? ¿Tienes ALGUNA idea de lo que me estás haciendo?

—¡Oh, sí, eso espero! – ronroneó, su voz goteando seducción.

Heiji volvió a notar las palabras atascadas en su garganta.

—K…Kazuhaaa… —intentó de nuevo, pero sabía que estaba perdido. Ella siempre ganaría—. ¡Eres imposible! —dijo, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa que él sabía que había llegado al otro lado de la línea.

—Hrrrr… —rumió juguetona a modo de respuesta, lo que le amplió la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué llamaste?

—Quería preguntarte si podrías volver a casa. Tengo entre manos este trabajo importante con el que me temo que sólo tú puedes ayudarme —su voz era juguetona e inocente, pero él sabía qué pretendía.

¿Volver a casa? ¿Por qué no? Las perspectivas de ir con su suegro, y tal vez encontrarse a su propio padre, con esa erección no eran muy placenteras. El trabajo podría esperar un día, el oficio no era tan urgente en comparación con aquel con el que Kazuha necesitaba su ayuda. Además, su propio deseo estaba empezando a volverle loco también.

—Así que…¿puedes? —casi le suplicó. Casi podía ver sus grandes orbes mirándole. Su sonrisa perversa se amplió cuando decidió seguir su deseo y no dejar a su mujer sola por más tiempo.

—¡Dame media hora! —dijo y colgó. La imagen de la sonrisa satisfecha de Kazuha en sus labios apareció frente a él. Cogió su chaqueta, la puso al frente para evitar cualquier burla y salió rápidamente. La gente que le preguntaba dónde iba recibía la misma respuesta:

—Trabajo urgente.

Heiji Hattori jamás había llegado a casa tan rápido como lo hizo ese día. Además, secretamente deseaba recibir más llamadas de "trabajo urgente" en el futuro.


	2. Heiji Kazuha

**Llamadas telefónicas II**

Por Jojo

_Traducido por Amidala_

Los ensordecedores chillidos de los niños empezaron a debilitarse lentamente a medida que la tarde avanzaba. La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido a casa y muchos profesores habían seguido su ejemplo. El clima era muy agradable, por lo que no era ninguna sorpresa que todos los profesores y estudiantes tuvieran entusiasmo en volver a sus casas cuanto antes.

Afortunados aquellos que podían irse, y desafortunados los que tenían que quedarse por la tarde dando clases o corrigiendo exámenes. Uno de esos desafortunados profesores, una joven para ser más precisos, estaba sentada en un rincón de la sala de profesores mirando a través de una pila de redacciones que sus alumnos le habían escrito y que se alzaban imponentes en la mesa frente a ella. Después de estar leyendo las mismas cosas de doce estudiantes diferentes suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana que tenía al lado.

Miró largamente hacia fuera y suspiró de nuevo. Cómo odiaba esas interminables tardes con las aburridas y también interminables redacciones que tenía que leer y corregir. De nuevo, Kazuha se preguntó por qué había elegido ser profesora. Sólo se alegraba de tener clases de Aikido por la noche. Era el mejor modo de descargar su frustración.

_Venga, ¡sólo dieciséis más y me puedo ir a casa!_ Intentó animarse Kazuha. Lentamente, alzó la cabeza y se obligó a sentarse bien de nuevo. _Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo._

—Oh, no, ¿otra vez las redacciones de japonés? —una voz dulce y femenina hizo que se girara en su asiento. Kazuha sonrió a la simpática mujer que ya rondaba por los treinta y pico.

—Sí, ya sabes cómo va esto. Es la época.

—Sí, de sobras. ¿Cuántas te quedan?

—Unas dieciséis.

—Dios mío. Bueno, mejor date prisa si quieres aprovechar algo del día. Yo me voy ya, que todavía tengo que hacer la comida. Los niños estarán a punto de volver de la escuela en cualquier momento —Mientras decía esas palabras, empezó a sonar el móvil de Kazuha.

—De acuerdo, pásatelo bien entonces. Nos vemos mañana, y salúdales de mi parte —le contestó Kazuha mientras buscaba el teléfono por el bolso.

—Sí, y tú saluda de mi parte a tu querido marido —contestó su colega con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es él? —preguntó la joven sorprendida.

—Intuición femenina —esbozó de nuevo esa conocida sonrisa. Kazuha se sonrojó en contra de su voluntad.

—Oh, bueno, probablemente no pueda encontrar sus calcetines otra vez.

Su amiga se despidió y se fue mientras Kazuha encontraba su teléfono y lo descolgaba.

—¿Hola?

—Oye, tú.

—Heiji, qué sorpresa —Kazuha casi soltó una risita tonta. Empezó a corregir una de las redacciones.

—¡Pensaba que a estas horas ya estarías en casa! ¡¿Qué ha pasado? —sonaba más como un hombre hambriento. De modo que su problema debía de ser o su estómago o que realmente necesitaba encontrar sus calcetines. Nada que ella no hubiera visto antes.

—Bueno, los niños han escrito más de lo normal. Todavía me quedan por corregir algunas redacciones —se disculpó mientras buscaba en su bolso un libro que necesitaba para consultar algo.

—¿Y dónde estás ahora?

—Aún en la escuela, por supuesto. Pero dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —le preguntó a Heiji con una voz respetuosa y relajada mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano a un profesor que se despedía a lo lejos. La gran habitación estaba ahora prácticamente vacía, a excepción de otros tres profesores que estaban enfrascados en su trabajo y Kazuha, quien estaba sentada al lado de la ventana con su propia pila de trabajo y el teléfono en la mano.

—Bueno, nada en especial. Simplemente necesitaba tu ayuda, eso es todo.

Kazuha corrigió algunas faltas subrayándolas en rojo mientras suspiraba para sus adentros y contestaba:

—Heiji, tus calcetines están en el mismo lugar de siempre: en el cajón.

Sacudió la cabeza ante el papel frente a ella. _¿Es que esta chica no ha aprendido nada de gramática en este curso?_ Y de nuevo subrayó y subrayó.

—De hecho, ese no era mi problema —fue la respuesta casual de Heiji. Kazuha alzó una ceja.

—Oh, si te refieres a la comida, bueno, ahora mismo no puedo…

—No —la interrumpió—. No me refería a eso.

—¿A qué te refieres, entonces? —preguntó Kazuha mientras tomaba la siguiente redacción en sus manos y sujetaba el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro.

—Bueno, tú ya sabes el calor que hace hoy —La joven se limitó a hacer un ruido dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo mientras empezaba a leer la nueva redacción—. Tuvimos una laarga persecución de un criminal. Éste estaba corriendo por el parque, por donde nuestros coches no le podían seguir. Y puesto que Otaki no es precisamente el policía más rápido del equipo, tuve que encargarme yo de ir tras él.

—Eso es estupendo cariño, pero ¿dónde entro yo en todo eso? —Kazuha se estaba impacientando, ya que su cuello le empezaba a doler por la postura. Además, eso se lo podía contar más tarde. Confusa, le oyó soltar una risita divertida.

—Estoy llegando a ello. Finalmente le atrapé, como todos sabíamos que haría…

—Por supuesto —suspiró con fuerza, pero sonrió para sus adentros.

—Sí, y acabé sudado. Y con sudado quiero decir _muy_ sudado —el bolígrafo de Kazuha dejó de escribir el comentario al margen de la página al tiempo que ella se sentaba derecha y tomaba el teléfono con la mano otra vez.

— ¿Qué? —Heiji continuó rápidamente.

—Afortunadamente, no tenía nada más que hacer y pude volver a casa a tomar una ducha. Y ahí es donde está mi problema.

La aturdida mujer se deslizó en su silla observando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le prestaba atención. Afortunadamente, todos estaban muy ocupados con sus propios trabajos.

—¿Justo ahora? ¡Heiji, no entiendo! ¿Qué es lo que intentas…?

—Mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo tan terriblemente sudado con el gel de baño que tiene esa fragancia que tanto te gusta, pensé de repente en ti y en lo mucho que disfrutaría si estuvieras aquí ayudándome con el jabón, la ducha… restregando esas manchas que me son tan difíciles de alcanzar… —su voz se fue apagando a sabiendas de que ya había logrado el efecto que deseaba.

Kazuha abrió la boca y la notó totalmente seca. Rápidamente la cerró y humedeció sus labios. Miró de reojo al resto de los profesores y sujetó el teléfono con las dos manos mientras hablaba en el tono más bajo que podía.

—¡Heiji! ¡¿Qué diablos estás hac…? —de nuevo, éste no la dejó terminar.

—Mientras pensaba en ti, aparecieron en mi mente nuevos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cómo "limpié" tu cuerpo con mis calientes besos, dejando que te retorcieras de placer en la cama porque me tomé mi tiempo y no te daba lo que querías inmediatamente… —Estaba usando su voz más erótica, algo muy raro viniendo de él, y que era de agradecer porque conseguía que el vello de los brazos se le erizara y provocaba un extraño retortijón en el estómago que hacía que le resultara imposible concentrarse.

—Eso es un golpe bajo… —las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que lo pudiera evitar.

—Sí… —una sonrisa empezaba a asomarse por la comisura de sus labios— ¡Pero lo disfrutaste! Especialmente cuando te desnudé por completo e hice aquello tan inesperado con mi len…

—¡HEIJI! —gritó de repente Kazuha, sentándose derecha. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella y la miraron sorprendidas y alarmadas. Kazuha se sonrojó fuertemente y les sonrió con torpeza—. ¡No puedes lavar la ropa blanca y la de color junta, y mucho menos a 90 grados! ¿Es que no has aprendido nada?

Aliviada, observó cómo los demás profesores volvían a centrar la atención en sus cosas. Sólo deseaba que su maldito sonrojo desapareciera pronto.

—Eso no es cierto. Ayer aprendí un montón de cosas. Mi favorita fue saber lo fuerte que puedes gemir si yo…

—¡Heiji! —le interrumpió de nuevo, siseando su nombre en un tono más bajo—. ¿No puedes esperar a que llegue a casa?

—¿Pudiste esperar tú la semana pasada cuando yo estaba en mi oficina y me llamaste con TU trabajo urgente?

Kazuha abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡No podía creer que ahora estuviera utilizando eso contra ella! Vale, **quizá** tuviera razón, pero seguía siendo injusto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que de manera involuntaria apareció en sus labios.

—Bueno, _**entonces**_ no te quejaste.

—Puede que sea denso algunas veces, pero no soy estúpido —Heiji sonó casi ofendido. Sí, vale, de acuerdo, tenía que admitir que había verdad tras sus palabras—. Pero me estoy quejando ahora —continuó—. Todos esos pensamientos sobre la pasión de anoche, cómo me correspondías con tus enormes orgasmos… y de nuevo… dos veces… me calenté estando en la ducha.

Tragó saliva. Su garganta volvía a estar terriblemente seca. Los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado hasta llegar a ser doloroso, así como la temperatura de la habitación. Se debatía entre colgar y terminar su trabajo puesto que la situación podía llegar a ser muy embarazosa, o entregarse a su excitado marido y seguir escuchándole. Escondiéndose tras la pila de redacciones lo mejor que pudo, su lengua humedeció sus labios de manera inconsciente.

—¿Y qué hiciste entonces? —susurró.

—Intenté que este dolor se fuera, por supuesto —Kazuha se preguntó honestamente cómo era capaz de decir eso como si fuera un niño inocente, sabiendo que ni siquiera se estaba sonrojando—. Seguí lavándome y limpiándome e intenté quitar a base de restregones esa necesidad, siempre pensando, por supuesto, en tu precioso cuerpo desnudo revolviéndose bajo el mío de puro éxtasis, como ayer… —hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar en ese tono de voz que sabía que calentaba a Kazuha—. O como muchas de las noches que hemos pasado desde que nos casamos… —otra pausa dramática— o de antes de casarnos… —sonrió para sí mismo satisfecho cuando la escuchó tragar saliva. Se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha relajado.

—H…Heiji —Kazuha no sabía qué decir. Odiaba cómo le manipulaba y cómo le atormentaba cruelmente, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía intrigada por la situación en sí. Su voz seductora, el edificio de la escuela y el peligro de que les escuchen. Tenía algo atractivo y peligroso al mismo tiempo. No le sorprendió ver cómo su cuerpo respondía a esa obvia necesidad.

—Oh, sí, te lo puedo asegurar, señorita profesora traviesa.

Kazuha se quedó sin habla. Miró de nuevo a las personas que había en la habitación, quienes afortunadamente ya no le prestaban atención. Se sobresaltó ligeramente en su asiento cuando oyó un suave gemido al otro lado de la línea.

—Así que intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude, pero no se sentía tan bien como cuando lo hacías tú y no se iba. ¡De hecho empeoró! —fingió un gemido al mismo tiempo que sonreía porque sabía que ella no podría decir nada, ya que su mente se estaba imaginando lo que él le estaba diciendo. Y, siendo lo considerado que es él, decidió ayudarla en esa visualización—. Ahora estoy de pie en la ducha con este gran problema que no se va sin importar lo mucho que lo intente. Ya sabes que puede ser muy insistente —se detuvo para dejar que sus palabras penetraran en la mente de Kazuha por un momento, pero rápidamente continuó:

"Y mi pelo está húmedo, goteando de vez en cuando… TODO mi pelo —sonrió traviesamente ante la repentina idea e intentó por todos los medios no romper a reír mientras se imaginaba su rostro completamente sonrojado—… y el agua me está goteando por todas partes. Mi nariz, mis hombros y brazos, baja por mi pecho, mi tripa… y acumulándose AHÍ, en el centro de mi deseo hacia ti, permitiendo que unas pocas gotas resbalen por mis muslos y piernas.

—H…Heiji… —intentó de nuevo, pero era incapaz de decir nada más.

—Ya ves, es muy injusto que yo tenga que estar aquí, con riesgo de coger un resfriado, porque no puedo terminar mi ducha así. ¡Y es por tu culpa!

Kazuha juntó las piernas con firmeza mientras trataba de ignorar los mensajes que su cuerpo no dejaba de mandarle.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga? —ronroneó.

—Meter una mano en tu blusa y otra en tus bragas para que yo pueda oler lo húmeda que estás.

Kazuha casi se cayó de la silla. Fue capaz de asirse a la mesa a tiempo y se empujó a sí misma hasta quedar derecha de nuevo. Abrió la boca para gritarle cuando se percató de que el profesor que más cerca quedaba de ella la estaba mirando de manera extraña otra vez.

—Eh… Heiji, no creo que eso ayude mucho ahora mismo —dijo lentamente. Sonrió con dulzura a su colega.

—Tienes razón. Si vienes aquí no ayudaría a mi condición —hizo una pausa, pretendiendo hacerle creer que estaba considerando una respuesta. Por supuesto, ella lentamente entendió que él sólo bromeaba con su último comentario—… Aunque sería DIVERTIDO —Sofocó una fuerte risa.

—¡Heiji! —le advirtió en voz baja, pronunciando su nombre lo más peligrosamente que pudo.

—¡Oh, ya sé! —exclamó feliz— ¡Vendrás a casa ahora mismo y me ayudarás con esto! Si te das prisa podrás estar aquí en diez minutos y entonces podremos hablar sobre la "llegada" otra vez.

Kazuha sonrió al teléfono y, sonrojada, miró a través de la ventana. Así no tendría que mirar a la cara a sus colegas, quienes la miraban cada vez más irritados.

—Así que esa es tu opinión sobre lo que debería hacer, ¿no? —dijo coquetamente y sonrió para sí—. Pero aún tengo trabajo que hacer, ya sabes.

—¡Como si me importara! —el tono que empleó Heiji le hizo ver que REALMENTE no le importaba el trabajo que ella tuviera en ese momento—. Si no vienes a casa ahora mismo, iré yo en persona y te obligaré a venir. Sabes que soy capaz. Y créeme, no quieres que lo haga, no prometo que no pase nada en la sala de profesores o donde sea que estés en ese momento.

Kazuha se rió entre dientes y sonrió dulcemente a un profesor de matemáticas que se despedía del resto y abandonaba la habitación. Debía admitir que la idea era divertida, a pesar de todo. Oyó una risita de Heiji.

—Por no mencionar que sería… digamos… "molesto" si yo apareciera en tu escuela totalmente empapado con sólo una toalla que ni siquiera necesita un nudo para atarse.

—Sí… —Kazuha empezó a ordenar sus papeles en su bolso con calma, sonriendo a una amiga que observaba lo que hacía con interés— Ya puedo ver el problema.

—¿Vendrás a casa y me ayudarás? ¿O tengo que ir yo y traerte por mi cuenta? —intentó que sonara como una amenaza y se ganó una risita sofocada.

Kazuha esperó un buen rato, disfrutando del electrizante silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.

—¿Cómo puedo rechazar una propuesta tan agradable? Sé de sobras que no sabes hacer nada por ti mismo.

Heiji sonrió y rió traviesamente.

—Dame diez minutos.

—¡No puedo esperar!

—Yo tampoco.

—Eso lo puedo ver —Ambos sonrieron con picardía—. ¡Date prisa! —le ordenó con ternura.

—Descuida, la tendré.

Colgaron y Kazuha no pudo borrar la sonrisa pícara de su rostro mientras recogía sus cosas y las metía en el bolso. Tomó su chaqueta y se despidió de las personas que había en la habitación.

—¿Problemas con el marido trabajador? —le sonrió a sabiendas su amiga.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —Kazuha intentó lucir inocente y tragó saliva, no tan obviamente como pensó.

—¿Echó a perder tu ropa sucia?

—¿Mi ropa…? ¡Ah, sí, sí! Eso es lo que ha hecho —Kazuha se las apañó para mantener una expresión de ambigüedad ante la pregunta de su amiga. Heiji estropeando la "ropa sucia" era lo que les había dicho, después de todo. No era como si su ruidosa amiga necesitara saber toda la verdad—. Voy a ver lo que puedo salvar.

—Ya veo. Buena suerte, entonces —Kazuha se hubiera reído, pero permaneció impasible y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

Rápidamente salió y corrió hacia su coche. Las imágenes de un Heiji desnudo esperándola en la ducha, caliente y desesperado por ella, la estaban matando. Sonrió durante todo el camino, contenta de que su casa no estuviera muy lejos de la escuela donde trabajaba.


End file.
